


The silence.

by Smoaking_impala



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaking_impala/pseuds/Smoaking_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of Oliver's thoughts.<br/>Oliver prayed for silence, now he wished he hadn't.</p>
<p>*Chapter 2 now added.*</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on AO3 so please be nice. :)  
> It's only a short drabble to help me get into the swing of things so please leave feedback and constructive criticism.

He'll admit, Sometimes he wished for silence. Especially when Felicity was rambling on about things he didn't understand.  
So much so trying to keep up, gave him headaches. He also wished for her silence in those moments she is using her loud voice;  
Whether it's aimed at him or not it didn't matter. The sound still reverberated off the walls and hurt his ears. 

 

But now? He'd never wish for that silence again. It scared him, It wasn't like her to be quiet for more than 30 seconds.  
So as the hand on the clock neared the two-hour mark he was more than just a little worried. She was always making some sort of noise.  
Her fingers tapping away at the keyboard, Humming a song while she painted her nails, Or her pen hitting the desk in a made up rhythm as she concentrated on paperwork.

A happy Felicity emitted noise. The exact opposite of what sat in her chair before him.

 

He knelt on the floor gripping onto her shaking hands staring into her tear filled eyes.  
He pleaded and begged for her to say something, anything. He just wanted his Felicity back not the shell that sat before him.  
Seeing her like this, No. He'd never wish for the silence again.


	2. No choice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to The silence.
> 
> Felicity's POV.
> 
> She wished there was another way, but she had no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :)

She wished there was another way. She had just moments to react; she let instinct take over. There was no way she was losing someone else. Especially not him. She felt a strange calmness come over her as she raised the gun in front of her and aimed.

She chooses to ignore Oliver's pleading eyes over the man's shoulder. She knew he wasn't asking her to shoot his attacker, to save him. No. He was begging her not to do this. To not kill, especially not for him. What Oliver never seems to understand is that when it comes to him there is no choice. She will protect him as much as she can no matter the cost.

Widening her stance she took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

White noise fills her ears as the reality of what just happened hits her. Watching the man fall to the floor numbness starts to spread through her veins like ice water. All the adrenaline leaving her in an instant causing her hands and feet to tingle. Everything sounds muffled like nothing is able to come into focus and she starts to panic. There is a darkness inside of her that even she isn't aware of and it terrifies her.

All of a sudden Oliver is in front of her, arms up in a placating gesture. He crept towards her as if she were a cornered animal. It took a while but when she could finally concentrate on what he was saying she realised she still had the gun in the air. She was pointing it at his chest. She looked down at her hands and tried to release the weapon, but her fingers weren't cooperating. It wasn't until Oliver lowered his hands over hers, that she realised she was shaking. She felt instant relief the moment the gun was out of her hands and she slumped forward, Only avoiding hitting the floor because Oliver was there to catch her. She's aware that he places her in a chair and then sits by her feet but other than that she's tuned him out so she can think.

She had to do it. There was no choice. She wished there could have been another way, but there wasn't. She doesn't regret saving Oliver's life. She would do it again in a heartbeat. She regrets that the only choice she had was to take someone's life. Given the same decision she knew that she would make the same choice, every time.


End file.
